Your time is come!
by withheldforprivacy
Summary: The unseen sex scene between William and the groupies revealed!


With the three groupies dancing around him like fairies, William is exchanging looks with Penny, the

blonde goddess of his dreams. They don't talk, but their eyes tell everything. They both know they're

destined to be together someday, somehow. But, till that day comes, the mature headed Penny

acknowledges that the virgin William deserves to live some experiences. The wave of her hand and the

smiling wink she gives him before exiting the room is a clear message: ''Have fun, boy, and, someday,

our own love story shall be told''.

Next thing William can see after Penny has closed the door behind her is Polexia and Estrella making

out with each other, just inches away from his eyes! The boy wide opens his eyes, feeling his hormones

about to explode, trying to proccess in his head this unbelievable blessing life has thrown at his way; he's

about to lose his V card in a scenario that almost any other boy in the world wouldn't even imagine!

Soon, the group is joined by Sapphire, the least attractive of the crew. Actually, William would prefer that

one wasn't here. But he can't just ask her to leave, for that might spoil the other two girls' moods as well.

In other words, to enjoy the two gorgeous chicks, he has to tolerate the presence of the ugly one too.

Oh, well...

The trio of girls push the boy to the bed and start slowly removing the rest of his clothes, while kissing,

grabbing and caressing him everywhere. The male teen closes his eyes and sighs, giving in to the bliss

of the newfound sensations. Soon, he's fully naked!

The three girls stand up.

-''So, which one shall go first?'' Sapphire asks.

The three groupies exchange silent looks for a moment. Then, as if they telepathetically contacted each

other, they smile meaningfully and declare in unison:

-''ROCK PAPER SCISSORS''

William raises his upper body from the bed, surprised at the sight of the three chicks extending their

arms, using a silly game to decide who will jump him, as if he's their toy! Not very kind of them!

-''Darn, it's a stupid tie'' Estrella complains, seeing the three hands.

-''One more time'' Polexia declares and the female teens pull back their arms, going for the next try.

-''Err, excuse me'' a kinda annoyed William interrupts them. ''Don't i have a say in this?''

The girls turn to him and give him a glare.

-''NO'' they answer in unison, their tone making William gulp and back down.

The girls turn to each other and try again:

-''ROCK PAPER SCISSORS''

-''Yaay, i win'' Polexia squeals, while her two besties take expressions of disappointment.

William sighs. At least it's not Sapphire! He'd be awfully disappointed if he had to waste his first load

on a girl he's not really attracted to.

The brunette turns to the boy, who gulps, this time out of horniness, realizing it's now only a matter

of seconds before he becomes a man. Polexia removes her underpants slowly, in a seductive manner.

She gently pushes William back to the bed and rides him. The boy feels he has died and gone to the

(muslim) heaven.

Sitting on William, Polexia's palms caress the boy's chest, while William is desperately trying to feel

with his hands every area of skin on her body; he first feels her sensual legs, then raises his hands

towards her upper body, in an attempt to get them under her sleeveless shirt.

-''Just... remove... this thing'' he practically pleads her to take off the last piece of cloth on her gorgeous

nudity.

Polexia laughs and removes her shirt, thus offering William the delight of seeing and touching her

teen breasts. The excited boy immediately starts feeling her whole upper body with his hands, while

the laughing girl grabs his ''manhood'', leading it into her ''womanhood''.

William wide opens his eyes, leaving out a small cry of shock, experiencing the newfound sensation

of female genitalia. The girl falls on him. Their eyes close, their lips unite and they start rolling over

on the bed like there is no tomorrow.

At some point, during a twist of their united bodies, they accidentally fall off the bed. However, they

don't slow down. As if nothing happened, they keep going on the floor, both being too horny to

interrupt the action and go back to bed. Polexia wraps her legs around William.

Even though most boys of that age cum practically in seconds, William, as a true gentleman, is

determined not to disappoint his partner. He says in his head, again and again, that he will not

finish before she does. The question is, how will he know when she comes? He doesn't think she will

verbally inform him when that happens (even though he's inexperienced, he's almost certain that's not

how sex works). And he can't stop and ask her how he will know either; that would probably kill the

mood. In the end, he decides to just trust his insticts and try to figure it out by himself.

Later, when Polexia's cries of bliss start becoming louder and louder, William assumes she's about to

come, so he decides to risk it and cut loose. William's cry joins that of Polexia's as his load of sperm is

released in the brunette's body. Thank god, it seems he guessed right after all!

William and Polexia collapse on the floor, him on the top of her, after their simultaneous climax.

Seconds later, the boy feels another female hand pulling his. He turns and sees Sapphire, fully

naked, sitting on her knees, next to him and Polexia. An equally naked Estrella is also sitting on her

knees, next to Sapphire.

-''Come on, time for the next round'' Sapphire tries to get him up.

William and Polexia unwillingly get up and sit on their butts.

-''Sapphire, he's not an android'' Polexia scolds the other brunette. ''Give him some time to recharge''.

-''I guess you're right'' Sapphire sighs.

-''Come on, girls'' Estrella declares clapping her hands once. ''Let's take him to the table to feed him,

so that he regains his stamina''.

Once more without asking for his permission, the giggling pixies stand up, raise the surprised William's

body and force him on a chair. Then, they phone and order various aphrodisiac plates, which the room

service delivers a few minutes later. The girls did not bother dressing to open. Therefore, the waiter

who brought the ordered foods received the shock of his life, seeing three giggling nude girls opening

the door. His eyes fell on William for a moment. As opposed to the girls, the boy had become red of

embarassment!

-''So, who shall feed him?'' Polexia brings up.

-''Me!'' Sapphire immediately answers.

-''No! Me!'' Estrella reacts.

-''Err, i can feed myself, girls'' William laughs nervously.

-''Let's feed him all together. We'll take turns'' Polexia proposes, ignoring William's last words.

And so, for the next few minutes, William enjoyed stuff like honey, peanuts and seafood, fed to him

by three pairs of female hands.

-''Ok, that's enough'' Sapphire says at some point. ''If he eats too much, he won't be able to keep

going in bed''.

Estrella and Sapphire stand up and start a game of rock paper scissors, to decide who will be the

next to screw William.

-''Please, let it be Estrella'' the boy prays in his head.

-''Yes, i win'' Estrella squeals.

The red head drops herself on the bed in a sexy fashion. She is now lying on her butt, with her knees

bent and her elbows supporting her upper body. She gives William a seductive look, raises one arm

and beckons with her finger to the boy to approach.

William gulps, feeling his hormones flooding him again. He gets on the lower part of the bed. He grabs

Estrella's amazing foot and starts kissing it, making the girl close her eyes, let her head fall backwards

and sigh in pleasure. William's mouth and hands ascend to the chick's sexy leg, kissing and feeling.

William keeps exploring the red head's body: her soft belly, her magnificent arm, her lovely hand,

her feminine neck, her small but beautiful boobs. Finally, he makes an attempt to ride her, but the

girl stops him, to his surprise.

-''Not so fast, my little one'' Estrella laughs and moves towards the edge of the bed.

She opens the drawer.

-''You see, i'm not on the pill like my friends'' she explains while fumbling for something.

Finally, taking out of the drawer a small wrapper, she concludes:

-''So, we have to use this''.

William laughs and shrugs:

-''Okay''

The girl throws the wrapper to him and William barely manages to catch it. He examines it for a while.

Finally, he looks at Estrella again and laughs awkwardly, thus admitting that he has no idea how to use

it.

-''Relax, i'll teach you'' Estrella comforts him with a whispering laugh.

She opens the package with a sexy exhale, while giving William a seductive look. She throws the

wrapper away, pinches the tip of the condom and starts unrolling it on the boy's erected manhood.

-''Here you go'' she whispers when she's done, playfully patting on the penis.

She lies back on the bed and gives her hand to William. The boy takes her hand and she pulls him

towards her. William positions his condom wearing reproductive organ in the girl's hole, while she

wraps her legs around him.

The sex was great this time as well, even though William had a harder time to cum than he had had

with Polexia (because it was his second time in one night and because he was wearing a rubber),

thus climaxing a few seconds after Estrella, but the red head didn't mind; after having her orgasm, she

politely waited for her partner to finish.

The girls allowed William to have another break. Then, it was time to fuck Sapphire. William guessed it

was too late to regret his decisions; since he had got himself into the foursome, he had to satisfy all

the participants. Alas, he pushed himself and jumped the ugly girl as well. That third round felt more

like a chore to him. Nevertheless, he managed to give her an orgasm. He also got an orgasm himself.

Kinda. It was a mediocre climax this time, unlike his experiences with Polexia and Estrella.

After he was done with Sapphire, William was literally exhausted. In less than one minute, he had

fallen asleep next to her.


End file.
